The Phoenix Ivorra: Ashes
by Elhini Prime
Summary: The clock ticks down. With every beat of her spark, Dusk knows her time is near. But when Morgana renews her attack on Iadail, the Autari and Autobots forces are forced to defend the city. With the city under siege, Dusk can't get to the mythical Omega's Well to give her life. Or can she? Sequel to The Phoenix Ivorra: Prophecy. Rated T for death and language.
1. Cleanin' This Gun

**Me: See, I promised! I'm back!**

**Ben: Back?**

**Me: Oh that's right, you weren't here for the first book! You were playing with little Avalon!**

**Ben: *shrugs* What can I say? She's adorable.**

**Me: Speaking of Dusk...Where is she?**

***CRASH!***

**Healer and Ratchet: DUSK!**

**Dusk: *Runs in* If anyone asks...you did ****_not_**** see me! *runs out***

**Me: *facepalm* I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 1

Cleanin' This Gun

Ben POV

It had been a few hours since Healer had gotten Sideslash stabilized. He said that 'Sides would live…but he wouldn't be able to get around for a long, _long_ time.

That eased Dusk's mind…at least just a little.

"Everything ok?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

I turned around…

Just to face the sapphire gaze of Dusk's dad.

"Um…yes. Yes, sir," I nodded.

"So you're Benjamin Castora," Michael said, looking me up and down critically.

"…yes?"

"The one who is currently dating my eldest daughter," he continued, his glowing, sapphire eyes narrowing, "And has already asked for her hand."

Well…this wasn't good.

I'd heard stories from Mom about when Dad came to ask her on a date…and met her shotgun toting Dad.

Michael…well, he's got more in his arsenal than just a shotgun.

"Um, uh…well…yes?" I started, my palms warming.

Michael gave a low hum as he circled around me, hands behind his back, wings folded neatly. The dying sunlight caught off his golden circlet and made it look like he was crowned with living fire.

I kept turning as he circled.

I heard the familiar sound of a blade unsheathing. My eyes widened as Michael polished a fiery red, gold, silver, and copper blade. The Autari insignia made up the hilt.

It was a thing of beauty.

I admit, I was a little afraid. I'd seen what Dusk could do with her blades…and it wasn't pretty.

Michael had more experience with the blade that Dusk did.

If Dusk was scary, Michael would be terrifying.

"Let me get a few things straight, Ben Castora," Michael growled, "Do you care for my daughter?"

"More than anything," I nodded.

Like Silver, Michael raised a brow. Unconvinced.

"In all honesty, sir," I continued, "If it were possible…I'd take her place right now. This very moment,"

Michael came up to me and stared me down, literally. The High King was easily 6 foot 7. Just about Silver's height.

Compared to that…my 5'11" frame was tiny.

Michael gave a soft smile…and resheathed the sword.

"You know, Ben," he started, "You remind me a lot of someone I once knew,"

"Is that a good thing or…?"

"Depends," Michael shrugged, "Let's just say, I'm surprised he's lived as long as he has,"

I averted my gaze.

"It's just he also likes teasing his wife," Michael clarified.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"Oh yes," Michael grinned, "Has a wife…a few kids…"

"And who would this person be?" I asked.

"Me," Michael chuckled.

I heard the door open and Dusk came through, her wings tucked firmly behind her back.

"Just to let you know, boy," Michael continued, looking at Dusk and then back at me, "You see that girl?"

I nodded and looked back at Michael.

"You break her spark…and I break you," the High King warned, eyes darkening and speckling with gold.

Huh, so that's where Dusk gets that trait from.

I nodded vigorously.

He patted my shoulder and started out of the room. I turned around and saw him embrace Dusk, she leaned into his shoulder, returning it, before Michael released her and walked towards the doors again. He had just gotten to the door…

When he stopped, turned around and pointed at his eyes…and then at me.

Dusk looked at me.

"He scare you?" she asked.

"A lot,"

"Good," she smirked, tiredly, "He wouldn't be doing his job if he weren't,"

"I wonder if my dad had any trouble with my grandpa?" I wondered out loud.

Dusk wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That's a Dad's job," she purred, "Make the beau's life a living Pit until he proves himself worthy…which often times is never…of having his daughter,"

"Yeah, well, your dad's already done that," I replied, touching my forehead to hers.

"Mmhmm," Dusk hummed as she closed her eyes.

I kissed the tip of her nose, making her smile.

She then brought herself closer to me and I kissed her again.

She happily returned it and the two of us stood there, lips locked in place. I leaned forward slightly into the kiss, and Dusk leaned back, the kiss growing more fierce and hungry as it continued.

Dusk broke off suddenly and I felt lightheaded.

I was so wrapped up in the kiss that I had forgotten to breathe.

"I'm starting to see why Kal and Arcee II liked doing this so much," Dusk purred, leaning against me.

I nodded, closing my eyes contentedly.

"We just need to find a way to get you to breathe," Dusk teased.

I shrugged.

"Ready for round two?" I asked.

She leaned upwards and we just touched each other's lips when…

"Ugh get a room you two!"

Dusk and I turned around.

It was one of Dusk's siblings…the blond boy…Carter I think.

Flanked by Amber, Sean, Miko, Jack, and Raf…our Miko, Jack and Raf.

"You two are as bad as Kal and Arcee II," Miko groaned.

"It was sure nice though," Dusk smiled.

I nodded.

"Let's torture them a little more," I whispered softly.

Dusk grinned evilly and the two of us kissed again…earning a bunch of groans and 'ewwws' from our audience.

It was sweet.

* * *

Silver POV

I watched as Dusk and Ben kissed in the middle of the room. Michael crossed his arms and frowned.

I gently smacked his shoulder.

"You and I used to do that when we were their age," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but it wasn't _my_ daughter," he growled.

"I still remember what Dad did to you when you first kissed me," I chuckled.

"Hey, we learned a very valuable lesson that day!"

"Yeah, that those robots fire squirt guns very accurately and you scream like a little girl," I laughed.

He huffed.

"I do _not_ scream like a little girl," he mumbled, "I was just a little…surprised is all,"

Uh huh…_sure_ Michael. Keep telling yourself that.

**Silver's Dad was an inventor and a business man. Think Tony Stark (though not temperament wise) and you've got Charles Noble. The robots...if you've seen the ****_Iron Man _****films...think Dummy.**

**I wanted to give Dusk and Ben a little romantic time...and play around by scaring poor Ben. Michael's parting line "You break her spark/heart, I break you" was actually said to my former beau by my mountain man of an uncle. :P**

**Song in title: ****_Cleanin' This Gun_****- Rodney Atkins (It's perfect for the beginning of the chapter)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Axe or Sword?

**Me: Not even a _month_ into the school year and I already despise school.**

**Ben: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause I don't get to write! That's why...and if I do...it's only _non-fiction_.**

**Ben: Yeah...that's not really your strong suit.**

**Me: Duh, don't need to tell me that. ANYWAY! I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 2

Axe or Sword?

Dusk POV

After that _amazing_ kiss…Ben and I decided to take a walk around the palace.

As we walked, I heard a loud scream followed by a crash.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"I dunno…" I started, "But I'm gonna find out!"

We followed the sound, which repeated itself, and came into…and I'm actually amazed at this…a _massive_ training room.

"Whoa," I breathed, looking at the room.

Another loud yell pierced the air. I looked over…and saw, I want to say Mom…but I'm not sure, throwing a mostly cobalt blue mech to the ground.

"Ow!" the mech moaned, "Jeeze, cuz, that hurt!"

"Hunter, you really think you'd beat me that easy?" Mom snorted, "You've got another thing coming then,"

The mech, Hunter, just rubbed his helm, his form glowing and reverting to a human one.

He kinda looked like Uncle Bryse, but he had a stronger jawline, reminded me slightly of Dad's. Both of them.

I looked around and saw my siblings and Jack, Miko, and Raf waving me over. I grinned and Ben and I came over to them.

"So what's going on?" Ben asked.

"Mom's training with Uncle Hunter," Dawn shrugged, "I'm surprised he hasn't gone to fight with someone else, Mom beats the scrap out of him every time,"

"Has she ever lost?" I asked.

"Nope," Colbolt replied, "She's come to a few draws before, but never been defeated,"

"I think I can give her a run for her money," I grinned.

All six of my siblings shook their heads vigorously.

"She won't fight you," Carter said, "Mom's kinda…particular on who she duels with. Mostly the ones with the most experience."

"I think about 8 years works,"

"We've been training since we could hold a weapon," Adrian started, "She kicks our butts every time,"

"I'll just watch then," I shrugged.

"Alright, who's next?" Mom called, her silver-blue optics glancing around.

I almost spoke up when…

"Ah'll go," a black mech shrugged, with a familiar Irish accent, "It's about time ya get yer rear 'anded ta ya!"

"Bring it on Danny Boy," Mom chuckled, "I've beat you before, Eclipt, I'll do it again,"

"Ova ma cold, grey, sparkless shell!" he retorted, midnight blue optics glinting a faint violet around the edges.

"This will be a good fight," Xavier smirked.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Those two are matched," he replied, eyes focused on the scene.

"Matched?" Raf asked.

"He means that they're equal on the skill level," Dawn explained, "Mom's power cancels out Eclipt's and vice versa,"

"Mommy is Prima's Heir and Eclipt is Moricrus'," Avalon chirped.

"But what's that got to do…?" I started before Dawn cut me off.

"Just watch," my twin said, "You'll see,"

The two cousins circled around each other. Each not taking their eyes off one another. I watched as Eclipt's battlemask clanged into place…

And I watched as _Mom's_ clanged shut too.

Huh, didn't know she had one!

The combatants circled once more…and Eclipt attacked, charging at Mom with his fiery sword lifted high.

Mom leaped backwards, raising her own sword and letting Eclipt's axe's blade go screeching off it.

I noticed that each blade, when it connected with the other, flashed and flickered with blue (Mom) or violet (Eclipt) light.

Up, down, left, right, up again, feint, slash to the knees, duck, flip backwards, charge forwards…

The battle went on, neither one seemed to gain any leverage.

Two evenly matched blades.

Suddenly, Eclipt lashed out, putting his own blade next to Mom's neck.

He gave a smile as Mom froze.

"Ah think Ah'm faster than ya, Silver," he chuckled.

Mom raised an optic ridge and looked down.

Eclipt followed her gaze…

And his faceplate turned a faint shade of blue as he saw where Mom's blade was positioned.

"Now tha's _cold_," he muttered under his breath.

"Another tie," Dawn sighed.

"One o' these days, Silver, Ah _will_ beat ya," Eclipt growled.

"I'll be looking forwards to it," Mom agreed…

And swept Eclipt's legs out from under him.

He hit the ground with a nice loud thud.

"Who's next?" Mom growled playfully, twirling her blade.

"I think I'll give it a shot," a familiar voice started.

I whipped around and saw…

I grabbed Jack's arm and shook him.

"Jack! It's _him_!" I hissed, not taking my eyes off the mech that just entered the room, "That's the one I was telling you about!"

It was the white and fiery gold mech that I had seen all these years ago.

Mom grinned, and twitched her blades in a 'bring it on' gesture…much like I did when I sparred with someone I knew really well.

Mom and the mystery mech began circling each other, both resting lightly on their pedes.

They both watched for an opening. Suddenly, Mom twirled her blades at the mystery mech, who only _just_ managed to parry the blows. They continued this dance for several seconds with Mom delivering blow after blow with her blades.

The mech parried another blow, spotting a momentary weakness and started his own offensive. His blows rained down on Mom but she dodged, parried, or blocked each blow. The two locked blades and held in place for a moment before the mech began pushing Mom back.

With a sudden shove the mech broke the interlock of the blades and jumped back, landing legs splayed.

Mom nodded in approval before they both locked blades again. Mom's swords crossed over the mech's fiery blade…and twisted, sending the copper, gold and silver blade flying up into the air.

The mech was disarmed and Mom calmly put her blade up to his spark.

"Better," Mom admitted, "But still dead,"

The mech's mask disengaged and he smiled, pulling Mom close.

I frowned…Mom was married…why would she…

No.

No, no, no!

It couldn't be…could it?

My fear was confirmed as two brilliant lights lit up Mom's and the mech's frames…

And there, holding Mom in a loving kiss…

Was my dad.

Michael was the mystery mech that visited me and 'Bee and Optimus about a year ago…

Optimus didn't tell me that it was my _Dad_.

He didn't tell me _anything_.

I clenched my fists.

I was going to have a little _talk_ with a certain Prime.

**Ok...just to say it...Prime...run.  
**

**Oh, and to clear it up...when Dusk (Or anyone from Prime-verse) talks about the counterparts of Jack, Miko, and Raf, it'll be by last name. Same goes for the Cybres OCs. For example: Dusk talking to Jack/Ultimus, it'll be Jack. But Dusk talking to Jack/Tomas Sol _Ivorra_, it'll be Wheeler. Just like Dawn calling Jack/ Tomas Sol _Ivorra_ Uncle Jack or just Jack and calling Jack/Ultimus Darby.**

**Song in title: ****_Axe or Sword_ by Howard Shore**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. What I've Done

**Me: ZZZZZZZZ**

**Amber: *walks up* What's up with her?**

**Ben: I dunno, I guess school's finally taken its toll on her.**

**Amber: Aw, dang, you mean she's not going to finish?**

**Ben: *snorts* Of course she is. It'll just take a while...**

**Amber: So when do we get to the part were you and I get to...**

**Ben: *claps hand over her mouth* Shhh! They don't know about that yet!**

**Amber: Well, what about Dusk's new...**

**Ben: Shhh!**

**Amber: Fine! I'll shut up!**

**Ben: I don't want to wake her for the disclaimer. **

**Amber: We'll do that for the end.**

**Ben: Agreed. You want to do it or me?**

**Dusk: _I'll_ do it. I was her first OC!**

**Amber: I thought your Mom was?**

**Dusk: *glare* Elhini does not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only her OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 3

What I've Done

Colbolt POV

After Mom and Dad dueled, I noticed my little sister turn kinda pale…and then start to tremble angrily before she stormed out of the room.

Being around Dawn my whole life, I knew that she was upset about something, but I didn't know what.

And Dusk…she looked more than a little upset.

I was about to follow her…

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful!"_ came a familiar 'Tari's radio.

"Oh X…" I started, grinning.

My twin's head snapped up at the song, his eyes flickered brightly before his cheeks heated up…

Right as a bright, light blue femme walked through the door.

"So this is…?" I heard Dusk's beau start.

"X's _girlfriend_," I teased.

"_She is not my girlfriend!_"X snapped in Cybreian.

"What he say?" Ben asked.

"He says she's not his girlfriend…but she is," I snickered.

X shot me a dark glare, lighting flickering around his index and middle fingers like a Taser. Just like they always did when he was mad.

"Who is she?" Ben asked.

"Her name is Replay…well, that's her nickname," Adrian smiled, "Her real name takes _forever_ to say."

"And it repeats a lot," Carter added, "So we just call her Replay,"

"And I do not mind one bit," Replay grinned, shifting to her human form before she and X locked eyes and immediately looked down and away, blushing.

"He likes her, she likes him…neither wants to admit it huh?" Nakadai asked.

"More complex than that," Dawn replied sadly, "He's a prince…she's not…it isn't exactly smiled upon…it's like how many would see my sister's wants to be married to Ben here,"

"Was Michael a prince when he married Silver?" Darby asked.

"He was an _Ivorra_," I admitted.

"And that makes it different how?"

"And your parents?" I growled.

"My dad was a Prime, my mom wasn't," Darby replied smugly, "Sure the council wasn't happy…my uncle was furious…and then I came along and…"

He broke off.

"Maybe that's not the best example," he admitted.

"You're saying Silver and Michael don't want him to marry the girl he loves?" Esquivel asked.

"You misunderstand," Dawn said, "Mom and Dad know about how powerful true love is,"

"Then why…?"

"Its not Mom and Dad's rule," I said, "They _want_ him to be happy."

"Then who's rule is it?" Ben demanded.

"It's X's," I admitted, "X is extremely loyal…he feels like its his duty to marry a royal or have Mom and Dad give him an assigned marriage,"

"Yeah, but we've ruled it that he reads too many Dark Ages books," Dawn chuckled, "He just won't admit his feelings,"

Feelings that he didn't admit…but they showed in his eyes and his posture.

Speaking of feelings…

What was Dusk doing?

* * *

Optimus POV

I looked out over the balcony as the sun sat, painting the sky with scarlet and gold and violet radiance. So much beauty, much like before the War on Cybertron.

The only piece that marred the perfect beauty was the oily smoke that rose in the distance.

The front lines.

I had been watching it ever since we arrived here and I had begun to notice only a few hours ago that it came steadily closer, which meant only one thing.

Morgana knew we were here. She knew Dusk was here.

I heard, and felt, the door slam behind me. I slowly turned around…and saw Dusk standing there, eyes dark and form shaking angrily. I shifted to my human form and looked at her.

"You!" she snarled, fingers spitting sparks.

I watched as she stormed into the room. Whatever it was I did…it was going to be hard for me to endure I think.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed, glaring up at me.

I arched an optic ridge.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"About _him_!" she snapped, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT HE WAS MY _DAD_!"

So that's what its all about.

Faeranar.

"YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM! YOU _LIED_ TO ME!"she screamed, "HOW _DARE _YOU!"

She pounded her fists against my chest and I stood there, letting her vent.

"COWARD! LYING TO MY _FACE_!" she howled, banging, "YOU HORRIBLE MECH! YOU WERE JEALOUS OF HIM WEREN'T YOU! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE ME BACK! YOU THOUGHT I'D LEAVE! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!"

She was reading my processor, and I knew I had no hope of blocking her. I _was_ jealous. I didn't want to give her back. She was _my_ sparkling. _My_ little one. And Michael would not take her from me.

Everything she said was true.

She suddenly stopped mid-hit…

And collapsed.

I caught her as she fell, shouting for Ratchet or Healer as the two of us sank to the floor. I held her close, looking at her face.

She wasn't blinking, she was staring right past me and out the window.

As soon as Healer and Ratchet both came in…Dusk snapped out of it. Eyes still slightly unfocused, but they at least blinked.

"What happened?" Silver demanded as she and Michael both ran in.

"She had another episode," I murmured softly, "She…she was very upset with me,"

I held her close and whispered into her hair.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled, "forgive me. I just…I didn't want to lose you,"

"Are you alright?" Ben demanded, running towards us and taking Dusk from me, "Dusk, please answer me!"

Dusk struggled to sit up, Ben and I helped her, but she shrugged me off.

I felt a pang of regret stab at my spark as Dusk stood and with Ben's help, made her way to the balcony.

She raised a hand and pointed at the smoke. Then she looked back at us, sapphire eyes grave.

"Morgana comes," she said softly, "She plans to put Iadail under siege,"

"How do you know this, Lady Dusk?" Healer asked.

"Prima told me so," Dusk replied, looking at me, the hurt still evident in her eyes, but I could see something else in there.

I didn't know what it was though.

* * *

Dusk POV

Would I ever forgive him? Given enough time, perhaps.

But Prima told me that the time has come…so I guess that means time isn't really an option.

I would have told him…

But it was Prima's last words that kept me from doing it right then.

_"The time has come Evenstar, mark your champions three, they will be the guiding lights in your darkest hour,"_

I looked at my hands, a subtle silver shimmer was embedded in them.

Who was I to choose?

**Huh? What? It's over? Oh, just the chapter is. :P. Sorry it took so long. School's taking it out of me. This was a hard chappie to write! Still not happy about Dusk's reaction with Prime. But, knowing him, he'd let her vent. She's not as strong as she was, she's continuously weakening as the days tick on.  
**

**Any guess who her three champions will be? (They play a _major_ roll in the third book)**

**Song in title: ****_What I've Done_ by Lincoln Park  
**

**Song used in story: _You Don't Know You're Beautiful _by OneDirection (BFFs are _obsessed_ with them and one of their boyfriends serenaded them with it)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Better Go And Get Your Armor

**Me: Well, we're getting closer and closer to the end.**

**Dusk: Why do I not like the sound of that?**

**Jack/Ultimus: I think it has something to do with you...**

**Me: Ep, ep, ep! Jack! No spoilers. **

**Dusk: Oh come _on_!**

**Jack/Ultimus: The Authoress has spoken.**

**Dusk: Curse you and your Prime logic!**

**Me: You're one too! *sigh* I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only myOC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 4

Better Go And Get Your Armor

Dusk POV

Immediately after my little announcement that Morgana planned to seize Iadail, A massive Groundbridge opened up, letting a ton of Autaris race through. Mom raced to the balcony right as a slender, black mech, an _Ivorra_ from the looks of it, turned his gaze towards her.

"Your majesty, we could not hold them!" he shouted up, coughing violently immediately after, "Morgana used her sorcery upon us and drove us back!"

"Nexus, bring everyone inside the walls!" Mom ordered, "Prepare for siege! How long until she arrives?"

"Naught but three days, Milady!"

I felt dread settle, like a lead weight, in my spark as he said that.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked softly.

"Ben…I won't make it," I breathed.

"What?"

I turned to him, feeling the edges of my eyes prickle.

"I…Ben, I only have three days left to live,"

Everyone, even Mom by the window, froze. And they all bowed their heads. I shook mine as Mom's fists clenched.

She turned back as Nexus _Ivorra _shot her a crisp salute and shot off, ordering those who were still able bodied to bring in the Autaris outside the walls.

"If it's a fight Morgana wants, then it's a fight she will get," Mom growled, looking up at Healer, "Prepare for battle, Iadail has not fallen in over a thousand years and the Maker send my spark to the deepest spot in the Abyss if I'm the one who let it fall,"

"I'm coming too," I said, catching up to her.

"No, you're too vulnerable now," Mom snapped, "Stay in the palace."

"Fat chance,"

"I'll let you come…when third wall of Iadail falls," she growled.

I grit my teeth. I had walked along all seven walls of Iadail, the city was like a fraggin' Minas Tirith, down to the schematics…judging by the sheer strength of the walls…maybe a little Helm's Deep as well.

"Iadail have any weak spots?" I asked.

"Like Helm's Deep?" Mom asked, a smug smile on her face, "So, at least I managed to pass that obsession down to you,"

I shrugged, "What can I say? It's a good read,"

"Movie or book,"

"Book a thousand times over," I said, "Movie leaves things out,"

"Iadail has one weakness…but we've fortified it since I took the throne, we have many soldiers standing guard there," Mom muttered as we walked down the hall, "There's no need to worry."

"Sure, that's what Théoden thought too,"

Mom shot me a look before turning to Ben, Amber and Sean, who apparently had followed us.

"Go down to the forge inside the palace gates," Mom ordered, "Find Solus _Ivorra_ and his Bearer…Rafael Cortez…they'll get you suited for battle,"

"I'll go with them," I said.

Mom glared at me…but she didn't say I couldn't.

"Go, before she changes her mind!" I ordered, shoving my three friends down the hall.

"Please be careful," Mom whispered.

But I was halfway down the hall when she said it.

* * *

Ben POV

"Rafael! I need that silver!" a low tenor voice growled as we entered the forge.

"I'm coming Solus!" a familiar voice piped up, "This enough?"

"Excuse me?" Sean called as we all rounded the corner…

And faced Cortez and, well, they guy next to him could have been his twin.

Well, except for the face that he was fair haired and skinned.

"What is it?" the blonde growled, not looking at us.

"You're…Solus _Ivorra_?" Amber asked.

The blond looked up, a grim smile gracing his pale face as he nodded.

He then looked at Dusk.

"Lady Evenstar," he said respectfully, "I assume you came to get armor for your comrades,"

Dusk nodded.

"Well, then I must get to work then," Solus growled, "Rafael! Get that Celestial Silver here! Posthaste!"

The human turned Halfling gave a grunt as he hefted a slab of brilliant silver metal, specked with many colors that danced and shimmered in the firelight.

"Shoo!" Solus snapped at us, "I must focus, go! I shall call you in when they are ready…in a bit,"

Cortez looked apologetically at us.

"You'll have to forgive him," he explained, "He's just…_passionate_ about his work. He hasn't been the same since Ivorriamor _Ivorra_, his sparkmate, got hurt,"

"He's still crankier than Ratchet," Amber muttered.

"I heard that human child!" Solus yelled, slamming his hammer down on the slab of metal, "My forge may be loud, but my hearing is keen!"

Amber muttered something under her breath.

"Heard that too!"

Amber threw her hands up in the air as Solus chuckled.

...

A while later, I came back out to the courtyard where Dusk was waiting on me…the both of us in full battle armor.

"My knight in shining armor," Dusk nodded approvingly as I sat down beside her.

"Sorry, just a school teacher," I replied, looking at the golden metal of her armor.

It looked like something you'd see off of _Lord of the Rings_ or _Chronicles of Narnia_ or some other fantasy story.

Then again, mine looked similar, except for the fact that it was silver.

I remembered the lecture Solus gave me…something about: _"Celesital Silver is the hardest and most rare element in our universe"_ and _"It is very hard to repair so don't break it!"_

Like it would break.

I swear, this stuff is so comfortable, it feels like a second skin!

Dusk put her head on my shoulder and I slipped my arms around her.

"How you feeling?" I asked, fingering her drooping wings.

"Sick," she mumbled, "Very weak,"

"How much longer you think you can hold out?"

"Not much longer,"

It was if the hope was all taken from her voice.

I felt so sorry for her.

"We'll figure something out," I replied, brushing my lips against her hair.

"We have to get to Omega's Well before sunset of the third day," Dusk whispered, "And if Morgana's advancing…how will we get there?"

"We'll find a way," I murmured reassuringly.

A light, warm feeling passed through me, almost electrical. But then it was gone.

I held Dusk's face in my hands and I brought our foreheads together.

"We're in this together, you and I," I said, taking a deep breath, I finished my little spiel, "_Saenia mairas_,"

Dusk's eyes went wide.

"You…you just spoke Cybreian!" she whispered, "H-how?"

"Heard your Mom and Dad saying it earlier," I shrugged, "Asked them what it meant. They told me it meant…"

"My beloved," Dusk finished, "I know."

She looked up at me again.

"You really think that?" she asked.

I gently kissed her mouth, and she returned it. I felt her slender fingers entwine themselves in my hair, and I wrapped my arms around her. I forgot to breathe.

Dusk broke off…and buried her head in my chest, purring loudly as I drew her closer to me.

* * *

Dusk POV

I had just chosen my champions. All three were loyal, loving, compassionate, and were willing to risk everything.

I knew they felt something.

Ben, after all, had stiffened as the mark appeared on the side of his neck and then faded away.

_"Child, your time is near,"_ Prima whispered.

_"I know, I know,"_ I mumbled, _"One problem…_how_ am I supposed to get to Omega's Well? I thought no one knows where it is?"_

_"Only two know,"_ she replied, _"My son Trimus, and his bearer, Jackson Wheeler,"_

_"So…I take it that one of them will show me?"_

_"Correct," _Prima answered, _"Both of them know your mission, but Jackson will take you there."_

_"When?"_

_"Soon, child, soon."_

Honestly…I didn't like that sound.

**Surprisingly, no one has guessed who the third champion is correctly. Jack/Ultimus is one, Ben the second...but _no one_ has gotten the third right! Did I really make it that hard? Oh well, you guys will see soon enough who it is! :)  
**

**Song in title: ****_Battlefield_ by Jordin Sparks  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Raise The Banner High

**Dusk: I'm bored. When are we going to get some action?  
**

**Me: Later, I promise. Next chapter actually.**

**Dusk: Really!? Awesome!**

**Me: Right now...I think Silver's going to give an announcement about the war.**

**Dusk: *groans* Why do we have to listen to that? I mean, how did it even start up again anyways!?**

**Me: Just watch, ok? *Sigh* Oi. I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 5

Raise the Banner High

Silver POV

I watched as Dusk buried her head in Ben's chest. I closed my eyes, my daughter had only three days to live…and Morgana was going to attack on the third day.

"Everythin' ok?" I heard someone ask behind me.

I turned to face my twin.

"If by 'ok' you mean that I can't help my dying daughter who has only _three_ days left to live…then yes. Yes I'm ok!"

Bryse raised his hands.

"I just asked," he protested, "No reason to bite my head off!"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry, Bryse," I said, "It's just…I feel helpless. I can't help her and I just…"

I closed my eyes.

"Morgana couldn't have picked a worse time to attack us," I finished.

"In her mind…she probably thinks it's the best time to attack," Bryse added, "So…what are you going to do?"

I frowned, "Strike first. If we can keep her away from Iadail, then we'll have a chance,"

I turned to a guard.

"Send word to the people, tell them to congregate in the square,"

"Yes, your Majesty," the guard nodded and he left.

"Are you crazy?" Bryse demanded as the door shut.

"No," I growled, "Just mad,"

* * *

Amber POV

The moon was high in the sky by the time everyone made it into the square.

I still had my _Ivorra_-made armor…cranky _Ivorra_ made armor I should say.

Ears of a hawk that one.

Dusk's was gold with a sky colored cloak, Ben's silver with a midnight blue cloak, Sean's was gold with a crimson cloak and mine was silver with a ink-black cloak. Miko, Dr. Williams, and Raf ended up getting armor too, but they were to stay inside the Citadel until the battle was over.

I had a very bad feeling that one of us, out of our whole group from Second Earth, one of us wouldn't be coming back to Iadail by the end of tomorrow.

I saw Dusk in the center of the crowd, standing by her siblings and parents, a bright gold circlet now adorned her head. Her wings weren't held high like they normally were, instead they dragged across the ground, the golden feathers now mottled with dull silver.

She looked paler than normal, and that's saying something. We always teased Dusk that she was part albino because her skin made snow look dark, now…I wished it was back to normal. A pale blue glow shimmered around her, more concentrated around the spark area.

All in all…

She looked the part of a sick, dying person.

It hurt my heart to see her like that.

Silver raised her hands.

"Autaris of Iadail! Guardians and Human Friends from First Earth! Honored visitors from Second Earth and Cybertron!" she called, "Earlier this evening we received word that Morgana intends to attack Iadail and besiege us."

There was an uproar from the Autaris and anyone from Cybres or First Earth. Silver silenced them, her pale silvery eyes gleaming bright blue around the edges.

"We know Morgana is three days from our position and is mobilizing her forces as fast as she possibly can," Silver continued, "We have proposed that we will march out to meet her…head on,"

Dead silence.

"While I know letting Morgana besiege Iadail is not a good thing," a tall femme called from the back, "Why are we to march upon her?"

"If Iadail is besieged, where are our resources going to come from?" a deep, familiar, voice answered from behind me.

I turned around to see a tall, regal looking mech…

That bore uncanny resemblance to Optimus before Outpost Omega One blew up…bore a resemblance to Jack.

I heard whispers come from the crowd.

"He spoke!" one whispered.

"_Ivorra_!" another breathed.

"Tomosal!" yet another murmured.

Tomosal _Ivorra_? _Optimus_' counterpart?

"Good to see you again, Uncle," Silver smiled.

Tomosal gave a small nod and turned back to the crowd.

"If there is any who knows Morgana's evil," the _Ivorra_ continued, "It is myself…and Eclipt. Both of us have lost someone dear to us by Morgana's hand. My daughter, Eclipt's wife, died because of Morgana. To let Morgana come to Iadail is a disgrace to my daughter's name. Morgana will wait until we starve and shoot any who attempt to leave by air or earth,"

So we have a meticulous Sorun. One who won't stop until everyone in their way is dead.

"Why are we even _fighting_ this war?" a mech piped up, "What does she want?"

"Morgana wants Moranthius, my brother," Tomosal answered, "But…"

"You all know me by a different name," a softer voice answered.

And…I swear to God…a _Megs_ with _blue_ optics walked out from behind Tomosal.

"I was Moranthi," the mech replied, "Former leader of the Sorun forces."

Optimus' face remained impassive. But I saw Jack, Dusk, and 'Bee flinch.

Those three offlined Megatron together, by ramming the 'Con in the gut with the Star Saber after he…killed…all three of them.

It sounds weird, but trust me…it happened.

And then he came back and…

But that's another story.

"Was?" Jack asked.

The mech in question turned towards Jack.

"Aye," he replied, "Was. I am Moranthi no longer, I…I do not want to go back to that,"

"And how do we know he's telling the truth?" 'Bee growled.

"You must be Karrick's counterpart," Moranthius said sadly, "I believe the same thing that happened to Karrick happened to you? Only…you speak now,"

"My counterpart can't speak?" 'Bee asked.

"And I'm afraid I caused it," the other mech sighed, "I have begged for his forgiveness…and I am fortunate indeed that he forgave me,"

"We managed to capture Moranthi," Silver explained to us, who had not been on Cybres very long, "My mother and Tomosal managed to show him what he had done, and after many years of persuading, he turned his back on the Soruns, joining us. But he also turned his back on Morgana…though he had no idea. Morgana wants revenge, she wants Moranthi, not Moranthius…and he is Abyss-bent on taking him,"

"Hence tha fact tha' she's comin' afta us," Eclipt shrugged.

"But that is not the point!" Silver continued, louder, "the point is, we must mobilize our troops to go after Morgana before she strikes us here!"

"I say we just let her have Moranthi, then she'll leave us alone!" a mech shouted, others agreeing with him.

Moranthius bowed his helm sadly, taking shelter next to his brother. Silver…she looked like she was royally ticked off.

"LISTEN!" she roared, "You do not know Morgana like we do. Even if she gets her father back, she'll still attack us. Only it will be worse because we'll have not one but _two_ Warlords after us! No offence uncle,"

"As long as you get them to see," Moranthius growled, "I care not how you do it,"

"And then…they will kill all of us. Until there are no Autaris left," Silver finished.

Mutters of fear rippled through the crowd.

"Are you with me now?" Silver asked gently.

I heard a few yeses.

"I said…Are you with me!" Silver repeated.

A chorus of voices rose up, everyone raising their fists.

And a song suddenly burst to life.

Pure Cybreian words…I had no idea what they were saying.

I looked over at Dusk…but she disappeared!

"Looking for something?" a voice asked, making me jump.

"Dusk! Don't _do_ that!" I snapped, whirling around.

My best friend's eyes gleamed softly.

"What are they saying?" I asked as the crowd's volume increased.

"Why don't I show you?" Dusk asked, putting a hand on mine.

All of a sudden, it was if cotton balls were removed from my ears.

_"Whom shall we fear? No one! No one! Whom shall we fear? No one! No one!"_

And it repeated until…

_"Raise the banner high! March with I and I! Lift your voices up loud and high! Strength and Unity! Faith and Victory! Let the battle rage on we cry!"_

I found myself singing along with the Autaris and Halflings. Soon, the 'Bots and other humans joined in too…once Dusk touched their hands.

* * *

Dusk POV

The next day, no matter what…

It was going to be bloody.

But you know what?

I was ok with that. I at least had my friends by my side.

And of course, fate loves screwing around with me.

I don't know how I knew…

But I had the feeling that tomorrow would be the last time I saw the sun rise and fall.

**I have one person who got the third champion right! Yay! I'm not telling though. So, there might be one or two more in this little book. I had Morgana's battle first and then the really really sad thing which will not be mentioned because of a certain OC who will have my head. :P Anyway, the sad part came after the battle. Had Dusk and four others run towards Omega's Well, then the sad part, and then the resurrection of Cybres finishes off the book.  
**

**Song in title: ****_20:17 (Rais the Banner) _by AudioAdrenaline  
**

**The song in the story is the same. If you listen to the song itself, it seems like something the Autaris would sing. Especially before a battle.**

**20:17 (Raise the Banner) by Audio Adrenaline**

**Here they come, we are surrounded  
We're outnumbered with no place to run  
So we're staying here, lifting up a prayer  
Deliver us**

Hear that voice there you shall not fear  
You shall not fight watch me here  
Can we really stand fast while the enemies advance  
We swore to believe so no matter the chance we sing

Raise the banner high march with I and I  
Lift your voices up loud and high  
Strength and unity, faith and victory  
Let the battle rage on we cry

Here we come, and we're lifting praise  
Our battle cry, is giving thanks  
Hear the people sing Hallelu  
His mercy reigns, His word is true

Put the armies in the back and the singers in the front  
We swore to believe so no matter the chance we sing

Whom shall we fear, no one, no one  
We put our weapons down  
Whom shall we fear, no one, no one  
We raise up worship now

******Raise the banner high march with I and I  
Lift your voices up loud and high  
Strength and unity, faith and victory  
Let the battle rage on we cry**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Protectors of the Earth

**Me: Here's (some of) your action.  
**

**Dusk: Really!? YES! Finally!  
**

**Me: I hope you like this. this was hard for me to write...and I really didn't get much of the fighting in it. I'm saving it for later really.**

**Dusk: Aw.**

**Me: You didn't tell me what to put and you _know_ I'm bad at doing action sequences! I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 6

Protectors of the Earth

Ben POV

I scratched the side of my neck uncomfortably, something was irritating that spot but I couldn't figure out what. I mean, every time I looked at it in the mirror, there was nothing there. But something was bothering me.

I stood there, letting Dusk finish strapping my armor to me. We had gotten to the battlefield just a few hours ago, and Karrick and 'Bee said Morgana had been sighted.

"Something bothering you?" she asked softly as she tightened a strap.

"Just nerves I guess," I shrugged, "We haven't seen major battle since Chicago and even then the only one who fought was you,"

"I'm born to fight," she replied, "You know me, always fighting the System,"

She gave a slight smirk…and then pressed her hand to her spark, eyes screwed shut in pain.

I watched as the glyphs slowly grew upwards…the very tip of one just barely brushing the edge of her scar.

I put my arms around her and held her until her pain stopped. That took a good five/ten minutes.

I held Dusk close and I felt her sobbing through my armor, I kissed her head, stroking her hair.

"It'll be ok, I promise," I whispered.

"And if it isn't?" she rasped, "What then?"

"Let's not think of that, ok?"

"Ok,"

….

A few hours later, we were standing on the hills overlooking the battlefield. Best in battle tactics, always have the high ground.

Only problem…the valley was bowl shaped, so Morgana could have the high ground too.

I looked at our forces. We were about ten thousand strong…not counting the 'Bots or us Second Earthlings.

I saw Silver in femme form, looking out at the battlefield as well, Michael stood next to her, towering over her by many feet.

Silver turned towards us, the light glancing off the finals on the sides of her helm, making them look like two bolts of lightning.

"Soldiers!" Silver called, "The time has come for us to make our stand!"

The army cheered, shouting.

"Bryse, take a quarter of the forces and go down the left flank, surround them on that side," Silver ordered.

Bryse gave a curt nod and separated his soldiers.

"Rosalina, take our swiftest and circle around the back, take them out from behind," Silver continued, "Use Operation 300,"

I looked at Silver, hoping for an explanation.

"Oh I get it," Dusk whispered.

"What is it?"

"Remember the story of the 300 Spartans?"

"The one they made the movie off of?"

"Exactly," Dusk nodded, "No army can fight a battle on more than one front,"

"Eclipt," Silver continued, "I need you to…"

"Ah'm going ta get Morgana," he growled.

"No, you aren't," Silver ordered, "As your Queen and Commander, I _order_ you not to engage Morgana,"

Eclipt gave a low, scary snarl and his midnight eyes burned unholy violet…like dark energon violet.

They suddenly dimmed back to normal colors and Eclipt stormed off, muttering under his breath in rapid fire Cybreian.

"He going to be ok?" I asked.

"He'll be fine," Silver replied, "He knows where I was sending him. Right flank,"

"Well, what can we do?" Amber asked.

Silver frowned.

"I don't like the idea of sending untrained humans into battle, but Prima says you are ready," she said, "Amber, I'm sending you with Eclipt, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Sean, you'll go with Bryse, to make sure _he_ doesn't do anything stupid either,"

"And me?" I asked.

"And me!" Dusk added.

Silver glared at her daughter.

"_You_, young lady, are staying at the camp," she growled.

"I can fight!" Dusk snapped.

"If you die, we're doomed," Silver countered, "Xavier, Colbolt, Dawn, Ben, Jack, Darby, and Michael, stay with Dusk and make sure she stays put,"

"Silver," Wheeler started, "Dusk needs to get to the Well. _Today_,"

"Oh, really?"

"Hey, Prima said it, not me,"

"And I suppose you know where it is," Silver stated sarcastically.

"I do,"

"Dusk, are you sure you want to do this?"

Dusk looked up at her mother, I could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm r-ready," she ground out, "I…I don't kn-know how much longer I c-can h-hold it,"

Silver closed her optics, pinching the bridge of her "nose".

"Fine," Silver finally sighed, "Jack…pick your team to take her,"

"Prima said that I'm going, of course," Wheeler started, "But that Darby, Michael, and Ben are to come too,"

Dusk went up to her mother and laid a hand on her leg. Silver bent down and I vaguely heard the two having a conversation. But all I heard was Dusk telling Silver she loved her…and that the past few days were the best of her life.

A bright blue glow surrounded Silver and the Queen wrapped her now human arms around her daughter, tears of bright electric blue streaking down her face.

I heard both of them sobbing.

Wheeler cleared his throat.

"If we want to get to Omega's Well before Morgana finds us, then we need to hurry," he said.

Dusk sniffed and nodded, letting Silver go and coming back to us.

"Be safe," Silver whispered.

Dusk gave a weak smile as she and I walked towards Jack, Wheeler, and Michael.

"Let's go," I said and the rest of our team nodded and moved out.

As the camp fell away, I noticed that Dusk kept looking back.

* * *

Sean POV

Jackie and I followed Bryse, Moranthius, Shadowsteel, Josh, Tanikawa, Nightiron, Bulkhead, a mech and femme _Ivorra_ pair, and…Alani I think Silver said it was…it's Jackie's counterpart.

We rounded the next bend…and that's when Morgana's army came into view. It was like a mass of black…stuff…marching steadily towards Iadail. I couldn't count the numbers.

Moranthius tensed, shaking slightly.

I mean, who wouldn't be shaking? It _was_ his daughter that we were fighting.

"I should not have come," the former Sorun whispered, closing his sky colored optics, "This is a mistake,"

"Don't worry about her," Bryse replied, "Miko, Annara, how 'bout a little distraction?"

Tanikawa and the _Ivorra_ femme both grinned and sprinted off.

"Nexus, Josh, go help 'em out," Bryse ordered as the two mechs ran off, "Alani, Wheeljack…give our _guests_ some fireworks?"

Jackie smirked, "Sure thing,"

My guardian and his counterpart both sprinted off, hiding behind an embankment. I ran up to Jackie right as Alani shifted his servo to a blaster.

"Ok, first shot…off the second 'Run on the end's helm and into the spark of his neighbor," the Autari challenged.

"You're on," Jackie replied as the Autari took the shot…

Flawlessly hitting both Soruns in the order he called.

"Now watch a pro," Jackie snorted, pulling out a grenade, "Over the back toss…off the banner bearer and blasts the fragging helm off the one in front of him,"

"Now this I have to see."

Jackie turned around, took the pin out of the grenade and chucked it over his back…

It didn't land on target.

It took out the banner bearer instead of the 'Run in front of him.

Alani started laughing.

"Ok then," I started, as Jackie glared murderously at his counterpart, "First one to fifty kills wins then?"

"You're on!" both said at the same time.

The two mechs started firing…then Jackie pulled out another grenade.

This one took out at _least_ fifty Soruns.

"I win," Jackie snickered.

"That is cheating," Alani protested…

He then smirked evilly.

"I love it,"

* * *

Silver POV

"How is the left flank Bryse?" I asked into my comm.

_"Pretty good. Annara, Nexus, Miko, and Josh distracted them for a bit…and then Alani and Wheeljack started firing,"_ he started_, "We're taking the flank easily, sending the rest of my team out to take the rest of the flank."_

"Keep me updated," I said, then switched links, "Rosie, how's the back?"

_"Getting-there-but-really-really-really-good-I-mea n-I-didn't-know-that-red-femme-Elita-One-was-that- fast-I-swear-she-gives-me-a-run-for-my-own-money-t hat's-how-fast-she-is-I-can't-believe-how-fast-she -is!"_

"Keep doing what you're doing, make sure they can't escape," I ordered as I changed comms once again, "Eclipt, status report,"

_"Ah'm a wee bit busy right now, canna come ta tha phone, please leave a message a' tha beep…beep!"_

"Very funny cousin," I sighed, "I guess we need to help you right now?"

_"Um…Ah think we're doing alright it's just…"_ he suddenly cut off.

"Eclipt?" I asked.

_"Excuse meh for a moment," _I heard him hiss, _"Ah have some unfinished _business_ ta attend ta,"_

And he terminated the connection.

"He's found Morgana," I stated, "Alright everyone, move out! We need to get to Morgana before Eclipt does."

"What happens if Eclipt gets to Morgana before we do?" Smokescreen…I think…asked.

I grimaced.

"He'll rip her to pieces," I whispered, "Just like she did to Gabriella. Only with Eclipt…he'll do it slow. And drain her power with his Gift as he does,"

"His gift?" Ratchet asked.

"Eclipt is able to drain the power or the energa from an Autari or Sorun. He has one of the three Dark Gifts. It's called the Death Touch,"

"And the other two?"

"Well the Race Changer, Gabriella had that one, she could look like a Sorun even though she was an Autari,"

"Like Jack?"

"Not exactly," I said, "It's just the switch between those two races."

"And the third?" Optimus asked.

"I have it," I replied nervously, "I'm Telekinetic,"

"Just like Dusk,"

"All my children have the first Dark Gift."

"Why is it Dark?"

"I'll explain later," I finally snapped, "Right now we need to stop Eclipt from doing something I _know_ he'll regret someday,"

* * *

Amber POV

"MORGANA!" Eclipt shrieked, glaring daggers at a…

A stunning, slender, raven haired Halfling.

The Halfling, Morgana, turned around.

She was about the same height as Silver, extremely fair skinned, just like Dusk and Silver. Her raven black hair had an almost purple tint to it and it fell in rippling waves down to her waist. Her grey-violet eyes were cold and venom filled…but still very beautiful.

Those same eyes narrowed when they locked onto Eclipt.

"Eclipt," Morgana started, her Irish brogue thick and heavy just like his, "Long time…no see,"

"Na long enough," Eclipt spat.

Morgana gave a light, bell-like laugh, jeeze, I almost couldn't see her being evil…then again, I'd heard what she did to the other Halfling, Gabriella.

"Oh, come now, little brother," Morgana scoffed, "Ya still aren't _angry_ about that Autari Halfling…are ya?"

"Angry?" Eclipt replied in a deadly tone, "Oh, no…Ah'm _furious_!"

His eyes flared violet and he unsheathed his sword, stalking towards Morgana.

"Ah'm going ta make ya _pay_ for wha ya did ta her! Ta _meh_!" he snarled, "Ah'll make ya feel _every second_ o' pain Ah did when she died in _ma arms!_"

"Ya think Ah donna know loss?" Morgana snapped, "Ah lost more than _you_ Eclipt Dark-Flame on this wretched day!"

"Oh tha's right," Eclipt sneered, "Ya lost Darksider! Yer _sparkmate_! Well, join tha club, I ought ta congratulate Sideslash when Ah get back ta Iadail!"

I winced. Silver told me not to let him do anything stupid…and I failed. I have to stop this…

"Tha' murderer _lives_!?" Morgana shrieked.

"Aye!" Eclipt grinned, "An'…"

"Eclipt stop!" I shouted.

Morgana turned her gaze on me…and I immediately knew I screwed up.

The dark Halfling frowned, glaring darkly at me.

"Who are…" she suddenly stopped, eyes filling with apprehension, as she gave an evil smile, "_She's_ here…isn't she?"

Eclipt didn't say anything, but a low growl slipped from his throat.

"She _is_!" Morgana breathed, then threw back her head, laughing.

"Oh, Saëfaer, ya couldn't hide from meh," Morgana cackled, "Soruns! Find the Phoenix _Ivorra_! Find her and destroy her!"

"NO!" I shouted, unsheathing my own blades and charging at Morgana.

I was _not_ going to allow her to hurt Dusk. Not now, not _ever_!

I swung my blades, "Take this, _witch_!"

Quicker than I expected, Morgana's own blade flickered out and smacked mine away. She swept my feet out from under me…

And I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder.

I shrieked, Eclipt yelled in anger. I felt blood rushing out of the wound and I felt sick to my stomach. I started to close my eyes, sleep…must sleep.

The last thing I saw was Silver stretch out her hand…and the ground beneath me buckled as a spire of metal thrust itself up into the air.

* * *

Dusk POV

I stumbled, holding onto Ben as I fell.

"What is it?" Ben demanded, "What's wrong?"

"Amber," I gasped, "She's hurt,"

"Will she be ok?" Jack asked.

"I…I dunno," I replied, tears streaming, "They…they're taking her to Dr. Williams at Iadail,"

"She'll be ok," Ben replied, "Mom's a good surgeon, she'll have Amber back to normal in no time,"

"Come on guys," Dad called, "We've got to make it to the Well before sundown!"

"How much longer?" Ben asked.

"About 5 to 10 miles from here," Wheeler replied.

"Best get a move on then, right?" Ben shrugged, picking me up bridle style as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah," I sighed, burying my head in his shoulder as another pain racked me.

They were getting more and more frequent…and I really didn't like that, not at all.

Ben kissed my head and I relaxed a bit as the pain stopped.

I was with my champions, and as Prima promised…they were getting me through my darkest hour.

Honestly, I couldn't think of a better place to be right now…

Right in Ben's arms.

**If you guys do not get who the third champion is by now...shame on you all! I practically gave it to you this time :) No, Amber's not dead or dying...she's just hurt bad and is going to be sick for a while (remember Silver saying Morgana puts poison on her blades?) Speaking of the evil Halfling...I kinda based her looks off of _BBC Merlin_'s Morgana Pendragon. She's _gorgeous_...but very evil. So there's a picture of what Morgana looks like. Next chapter...well, I think you all can see where that's gonna go.  
**

**BTW, Silver is able to control the face of Cybres, since Prima is Cybres and Silver is Prima's Heir, Silver can do that. Eclipt can control how the face of First Earth looks like...since Moricrus is First Earth's core. Bryse...Bryse has his own world he can shape...but I'm _not_ telling what it is! Not until I get there...and it is a shocker.**

**Song in title: ****_Protectors of the Earth _by Two Steps From Hell  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Ashes

**I sent the OC's off out of the room. They're not gonna want to see this. Here we go. The final chapter in _Ashes_ and the one that was hardest for me to write. I do not own ****_Transformers: Prime_****...Only my OC's and the Realm of Cybres**

Chapter 7

Ashes

Michael POV

The sun was setting and we still had a long way to go. Dusk had told Ben to set her down and let her walk, to rest his arms.

I knew that wasn't it.

She felt bad that she had to be carried around like that. Heck, I didn't like it when people pitied me like that. Silver didn't like it either.

And apparently we passed that trait down to our daughter.

I felt proud of her determination…but I was worried. Ever since she started walking on her own, we'd slowed down considerably.

I didn't have the heart to tell Ben to pick her back up.

"We…need to go…faster," Dusk started, breathing heavy, "Have to make it before sundown,"

She closed her eyes.

"Ben…Dad…Jack…somebody has to carry me…just until we get close," she finally sighed, I could feel the embarrassment rolling off her.

I scooped her up into my arms.

"I'll take you," I said softly, "Just let me know when you want to walk. There's no shame in this, Dusk,"

"I'm helpless," she growled, laying her head on my shoulder.

_"Do not ever say that,"_ I replied in our native language, _"You are many things Dusk Greyman, but helpless is not one of them,"_

She looked up at me, smiling sadly.

"Thanks, Daddy," she murmured, a soft purr building up in her frame.

My own purr rumbled through me as I kissed her forehead.

She was burning up.

I smoothed her bangs away from her face, taking in the thin, crescent shaped scar that marred her otherwise perfect features.

I knew how she got it, I didn't like how it happened.

Dusk closed her eyes and soon fell asleep in my arms.

With her eyes closed, she looked like her mother.

I gave a soft smile.

"You really missed her, didn't you?" Ben asked.

"More than you know," I sighed, "But, our little Evenstar is back where she belongs, and that's all that matters,"

"Why does everyone call her that?" Darby queried, "I mean, Healer called her Lady Evenstar a while back…what's the story here?"

"We've got a long walk, Michael," Jack shrugged, "We can tell 'em,"

"I guess it goes back to the dawn of Cybres, actually," I started, "No doubt you guys have heard the story of how Prima and Moricrus first fought against each other, of Prima's mate, Centari's death?"

"I remember Dusk talking about it one day," Ben nodded, "And then it was there in the Hall of Ages,"

"Well, legend has it, that right before he died, Centari gave Prima a piece of his spark. Prima couldn't bear to keep the piece all for herself, so she gave it to the Maker and he placed it in the night sky. The spark became known as the Evenstar, the symbol of love separated but also the symbol for hope," I explained, "Dusk has been separated from us for a long time. The day she left, the Evenstar winked out, when she came back, it reignited…or so I was told,"

"That's a good story," Darby said approvingly, "What else about the star?"

"Just the little bit of it being the center of the Circle of Stars, where the Maker created our universe…" I shrugged, "Nothing more. But…it's just a myth."

"Tree!" Dusk suddenly announced.

I looked up…right as one of the branches smacked me right in the forehead…and brushed Dusk.

"Ow," Dusk hissed, "Watch it! That hurt!"

"I think it hurt me more than you, little one," I replied.

She sighed and looked around.

"Don't you think it's odd that there's no noise?" she asked.

"There's never been noise in these parts," Jack shrugged.

"Why?" Darby asked.

"Just never has," I replied, ducking under another branch.

I heard something snap and I froze.

"Nobody move," I warned, casting my head from side to side.

"What? What is it?" Darby demanded.

"Shh!" Jack hissed to his counterpart.

Silence.

"See?" Ben laughed nervously, "It's nothing. Maybe a squirrel or…"

A piercing shout ripped through the air as five monstrous figures leaped out of the bushes.

"Soruns!" Ben squeaked.

"Run!" I shouted, "Ben take Dusk and keep going in that direction, Darby, go with them! Jack and I will hold them off."

"Daddy!" Dusk wailed as Ben took her from me, "No! Ben! Jack! We can't leave them!"

I unsheathed my sword, the Requiem Forge given to me by Solus _Ivorra_ himself, fiery armor blazed to life around me and I stood. I turned to my brother in arms.

Both of us shifted to mech form…and charged the 'Runs.

* * *

Jack/Tomas Sol _Ivorra_ POV

I unsheathed my blade and charged one of the Soruns, the mech glaring at me. I slashed from the right with my blade, the Sorun slamming my own blade away with his sword.

Using the momentum from the blow, I spun around and slashed across the Sorun's chest plate, leaving a thin gash. Energa oozed weakly from the gash. The Sorun looked at the gash and at me, growling angrily.

Well, _that_ wasn't good. He charged at me, slamming his shoulder into me, and causing me to stumble back, stunned.

The Sorun raised its blade up and stabbed down on me, causing me to shriek in pain as the blade passed through my thigh area. The Sorun smirked at me as I screamed and withdrew the blade, now stained with energa.

With a hiss of pain, I shifted my arm into a blaster and fired point blank at the Sorun, knocking it back. I continued to fire shot after shot, until the 'Run's entire torso was melted and scorched.

Stuttering once, the Sorun fell onto its back with a loud thud, offline. I sighed and slid onto the ground, my leg too weak to support my weight anymore.

* * *

Dusk POV

"We can't just leave them to die!" I protested

"They're not gonna die, trust me," Jack tried to reassure me, "if they're as tough as you then they'll be fine,"

Somehow…I didn't believe him.

Wheeler gave a loud shriek.

I glared at Jack, the obvious 'I _told_ you so!' look on my face.

"Help them," I ordered.

"Two against five, great odds,"

I looked at Ben.

"Three" I finally said.

Ben stared at me.

"You sure?" he asked, "You weren't too happy when Jack did it the last time,"

I rolled my eyes.

"You took a Predacon down on your own, you can do it," I said.

* * *

Michael POV

I thrust my blade upwards and was met with a satisfying crunch as it tore through the Sorun's armor. The mech glared at me hatefully, before its optics dimmed. Using a pede, I pushed the Sorun off Requiem's burning blade, and turned my attention to the last one.

The two of us circled each other slowly, both of us looking for a weakness in the other's defense. I suddenly lunged forward, my blade skipping against the Sorun's side, causing sparks to fly, and nothing more.

I turned to continue the attack, when the Sorun scooped a handful of ashes into his servo.

With a flick of his wrist, he flung the grey material into my optics.

I gasped in surprise at the dirty trick, and clawed at my optics, trying to clear them. The Sorun took advantage of this though, and punched me in the midsection, doubling me over. He kicked his knee up, and caused me to fly backwards, crashing into the ground with a heavy crash.

I managed to open my optics, only to see a blaster inches from my face.

"Good bye, your majesty," the Sorun snarled.

"NO!" I heard Darby shout.

Right as a deep blue mech slammed into the Sorun, while a crimson and gold mech attacked another one. Darby, who else would the blue mech be, shifted his servo into his blade, and spun, decapitating the Sorun. The headless chassis fell to the ground, energa pouring out of the neck where its head once was.

In the meantime, I looked to see where my daughter was. My optics widened in horror as the remaining Sorun approached her.

"Stay back!" she warned, backing away desperately.

The Sorun chuckled darkly.

"You're the Phoenix _Ivorra_? I was expecting something a little... I don't know... not as sickly," the Sorun shrugged and continued to approach her.

* * *

Dusk POV

I raised my hands, trying to fry the creep, only for a weak spout of flame to sputter out.

Aw come_ on_!

The Sorun laughed at the pathetic attempt, and I tried transforming, but again to no avail.

My wings started to beat desperately, trying to get me off the ground, but feathers simply spiraled off them. I looked up fearfully at the Sorun, and felt my back hit a wall.

I had failed.

"Well, it's been fun kid," the Sorun said with mock cheerfulness, "But its time to end this!"

He raised his blade to strike.

There was a sickening crunch, and the Sorun froze, looking at the blade sprouting from his chest.

It was coated with energa, _his_ energa, bloody crimson red dripped from the coal black chassis.

"No one," I heard a familiar voice growl coldly, "And I mean _NO ONE._ Touches. My. Daughter,"

I saw my Dad's pitch black optics glittering darkly from behind the monster.

The only response he recieved was the sound of dimming optics as the Sorun went limp. With a grunt of disgust, Dad flicked the Sorun off his sword, watching it crash into the ground beside him.

He transformed kneeling beside me.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Besides the dying part? Fine," I coughed, "You…you're scary ya know?"

He grinned slightly at that.

"So they bleed red, huh?" I asked out of morbid curiosity.

"Unless they're hooked on dark energa, then it's purple,"

"And you guys wouldn't happen to have a Synth-en would you?"

Dad shuddered.

"Don't ask your mother about that, Healer on Synth-en…very scary thing,"

"Sounds like Hatchet,"

"Speaking of Hatchet," Ben started, "Looks like Wheeler's gonna need him…both of them maybe?"

Dad got up and walked over to Wheeler, who was gripping his leg in pain.

"'S just a mesh wound," he growled through gritted teeth, "I'll live,"

"If it gets infected then Silver will have my head!" Dad replied.

He held Wheeler's leg and the raven-haired _Ivorra_ gave a sharp yelp of pain.

"You don't know where the well is," Wheeler said smugly, "I do, you won't find it in time without me. I just need someone to help me walk,"

"I swear you and him are about as different as you and Kal," Ben groaned as Jack returned him to human form, Jack following.

Jack shrugged.

"I'll carry him," Jack started, reaching out for Wheeler.

Dad shrugged and started handing Wheeler to Jack…when both of them gave a sharp cry and shook their hands vigorously.

"That hurt," Dad hissed, rubbing his hand.

"You can say that again," Jack muttered.

"Um, hello?" I started, "Deadline here? _Literally_!"

"She's right," Dad said, let's get a move on.

And we continued on.

* * *

Ben POV

"You _sure _this is the right place?" I asked as the landscape suddenly grew misty and dim.

"Yep," Wheeler replied, "Omega's Well is right over there. See those spires?"

"I see," I nodded, looking at the four pillars that pierced through the silver mist.

I stumbled, tripping over a rut in the ground.

"Agh, Primus, I'm such a clutz," I sighed, inspecting the rut, "Hey…this is a glyph!"

"Most of Cybres had glyphs marked in the ground," Michael said, "No one knows why. Many think, however, that since Prima is Cybres, there are tattooed glyphs on her body,"

"How do you know so much?" Jack asked, guiding Wheeler over a particularly deep glyph, "I thought you were born on First Earth,"

"I was," Michael shrugged, holding Dusk's hand as she picked her way over the same glyph I tripped over, "But as High King…I have to know Cybres' history,"

"If there was one class I was bad at…it was History," Jack groaned.

"Yeah, I've seen your grades," I snickered.

"Don't worry," Michael chuckled, "I had trouble with it too, made Tomosal actually glitch with all the mistakes I made. He might be my adopted dad…but I don't exactly dig the same stuff he did,"

"Oh, that's right, Dad mentioned you were adopted!" Jack exclaimed.

"Optimus and Tomosal often told each other everything…until Gabriella died that is. He couldn't bear talking to anyone because the slightest imitation of her set him off,"

Dusk suddenly stopped, grunting in pain as she stumbled against a pillar.

"I…I can't do it..." she stuttered, "It hurts, I can't move! M-my body doesn't want t-to m-move. My s-spark...it's s-starting to o-overload..."

"Pick her up and run to the Well!" Michael ordered, "I'll take Jack, Darby, Ben, hurry!

Jack and Michael made the trade off and I picked up Dusk.

She shuddered in my arms, crying.

"It hurts!" she whimpered.

"Shh, it's ok," I soothed her.

"She has to cross the threshold on her own!" Wheeler called, "Once you get to the first pillar you _have_ to set her down and _make _her walk to the Well on her own. She'll know what to do from there!"

"Go," Michael yelled, "We're coming as fast as we can, run!"

"C'mon," Jack started.

And the three of us ran, leaping over the deep rifts in the ground, through the mist, onwards towards the four spires.

Dusk started to warm in my arms as we stopped at the first spire. An eight-pointed, encircled star was carved into the silver metal.

"Centari's Compass," Dusk breathed.

"My nightmare," Jack whispered as I set Dusk down.

Dusk wobbled on her feet and clung to the pillar.

"I…I can't," she whispered.

"Yes you can," I encouraged, "You are strong, Dusk. Stronger than anyone I know. Braver than anyone I know,"

Her dull sapphire gaze turned towards me and she reached for me.

I stepped out of reach.

Frustrated, she let go of the pillar and took a wobbly step towards me.

I now have an idea.

"Thirteen steps," I promised.

* * *

Dusk POV

Thirteen he says.

I shuffled one foot forwards and brought the other next to it.

"One," Ben called out.

Images came to my mind.

Optimus and Elita, my adopted parents. Optimus taking me from Starscream almost eight years ago. Had it really been that long? Him taking Megatron's bayonet for _me_. The Matrix crumbling in my hands, Dad coming back to life. Mom coming to base as June. Helicopter Mom Miko and Amber dubbed her. Late night movie night, Orion Pax helping me escape the _Nemesis_ undetected, April Fools Day, June as Elita, Almost losing Dad _again_. Cybertron restored.

"Two," Jack called as I took another step.

'Bee. First meeting in the Cemetery, trying to get his glitch of a charge to listen to Dad. 'Bee rescuing us from Megatron's clutches right before Dad died, his constant fuss over my mouth, Chicago and afterwards…Megatron taking over his mind for a brief while, almost losing Raf to dark energon, being unable to transform because of a MECH incident, Smokey getting him into trouble, getting a new paintjob, dying and then coming back and being able to speak once again.

"Three," Ben encouraged.

Arcee and Cliff. Mom's counterpart, holding me after I arrived on Second Earth, me being thrown from her arms, seeing her again, painting her pink (she didn't like that too well). Cliff and I pulling pranks left and right…mostly on 'Cee. Telling jokes and going for wild rides through Vegas, who knew he was so good a poker? Him dying and coming back as a Terrocon. 'Cee and I meeting Jack, Miko and Raf for the first time. 'Cee almost dying from a shot in the back and then again from cold. Airachnid coming to call, her showing who was the better femme by not killing said 'Con, finding out that Jack was Ultimus and June was Elita…that wasn't fun. Her fiery protectiveness for me.

"Four," Jack coaxed.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack, two of our Wreckers. Bulkhead's girly scream, Fake Wheeljack fight _real_ Wheeljack, Sean coming in with Wheeljack. Bulkhead losing his memory…Exploding gas station courtesy of Wheeljack, that was fun. Bulkhead getting shot in the back by Hardshell, Miko, Sean, Amber and Wheeljack going after said 'Con.

"Five," Ben called.

Ratchet and Jolt, medics through and through. Ratchet fixing me up multiple times, Jolt's faulty weapons system. Getting wrenched, repeatedly. Ratchet's famous "I needed that!" line, Jolt constantly reminding Ratchet that he's not the only medic there, Ratchet on Synth-En, ugh, Ratchet captured, Jolt protecting me as we attacked the _Nemesis_ before I went to find Dad.

"Six," Jack said.

Magnus and Smokey. The stiff and the Rookie. Pulling the pop prank on Magnus, priceless, Smokey getting 'Cee good at the party, even better…Smokey getting me wet? He was lucky to be alive. But, Smokey saved Optimus, Magnus fights like a Wrecker and he _does_ have a soft spark. It's just way, _way_ deep in there. Me and Kara shrinking him was _probably_ not the best idea…but it was fun. Him and Wheeljack waking up after they had spent the night cuddling in each other's arms…I almost died of laughter.

"Seven," Ben continued.

Jack. Oh, Jack, what do I see about you? Brother, Prime, Partner in Crime, Friend. That awful job, the fiery devotion to family, quick learner, warrior born. First meeting with us, racing with 'Bee, very unwise that, face off with Airachnid _three times_! I had to hold you back that one time. Us going to Cybertron, finding out you were my brother, you and me sparring the first time, you taking on the _Nemesis_, saving me from Draconus, spats with Kal, dying, offlining Megatron, then offlining Draconus.

"Eight," my brother stated.

'Sides, oh I miss you so much! 'Sides coaxing me out of the tree, being named my guardian, my pranking buddy, my friend, Sunny coming in and becoming Amber's guardian after 'Sides convinced him. Protecting me from Galloway and his goons, swimming and playing around on the beach, him dying in my arms…

"Nine," Ben crooned, "Only four more steps,"

'Hide. I wish you hadn't died, we never got to paint you pink, though we did get you pretty good with the super-glued doors. You protected me, taught me how to shoot straight, taught me how to defend myself…and you died defending me from one I called brother. Thank you.

"Ten," Jack announced.

Mom and Dad, I only got to know you for such a short while, you and my sibling…I wish I could have gotten more time!

"Eleven," Ben said.

Miko and Raf, our musician and hacker. Miko running into the Groundbridge every chance she got, Raf besting Soundwave in a duel, Miko attacking said 'Con with an axe, Raf finding the Scraplet, then watching as 'Bee wasn't in control of himself anymore, Miko waking Bulkhead up with a blast from her guitar, Raf getting shot, Miko going for revenge, Raf getting the drone to work.

"Twelve," Jack whispered, "Just one more,"

Amber and Sean. I'm surprised Sean hasn't asked Amber the question yet. The two hit it off as soon as they met. Amber the older Miko, running through the 'Bridge. Her shopping trips and Sean constantly causing things to blow up. The two of them going with Miko and Wheeljack to fight Hardshell. Sean giving Amber his locket.

"Thirteen," Ben choked, as I collapsed at the foot of what I swear looked like the bottom of a pillar…a table almost.

Ben. My sweet, wonderful Ben. From the moment I met you there was something about you that clicked with me. You knew about the 'Bots earlier than the rest of us, and I was angry with you. I understood why you didn't tell me. Our first 'date'. 'Sides watched from the parking lot to make sure you didn't pull anything. You dunking me underwater and me smacking you…sorry about that. You asking me to marry you but I couldn't say yes. No, I was dying. I couldn't do that to you! I love you too much to let you be unhappy. I'm so sorry. I wish this didn't have to happen. I'll miss you, my love.

* * *

Jack/Ultimus Prime POV

Michael and Wheeler came right as Dusk took the final step…and just lay there on the side of the platform.

"She has to get on top it," Michael whispered.

I started forwards, wanting to help.

"She has to do this on her own," Wheeler said, putting a hand out to stop me.

"She's my sister!" I snapped, "I have to…"

"You can't!" Wheeler ordered, "If she doesn't do it of her own free will…Cybres will be destroyed and the Well won't accept her."

"Then Omega's Well needs a new set of guidelines!" I snapped.

"You may be my counterpart, but honestly, Darby, I never thought you'd be that stubborn!" Wheeler sighed, "You remind me of Michael more than me!"

There was a low moan and my eyes snapped back to Dusk.

My sister's arms trembled as she gripped the platform…and hauled herself up.

She collapsed onto the smooth metal and didn't move. For a moment, nothing happened…then bright light suddenly blasted from the Well, and Dusk stood up.

Her armor reappeared over her chest, arms and legs; leaving her head and feathered wings free.

The blue light lit up from underneath her and I felt the ground tremble underneath me. Dusk's eyes burned a holy electric blue, threads of bluish energy vapor streaming from them.

There was dead silence…

And Dusk's sparksong rocked the world.

Beams of blue shot from her chest and slammed into the ground, snaking up the four pillars until it focused on the pillar with the phoenix. The firebird then began to fill with blue. Electricity crackled through the air as twenty three years of stored up energa streamed from my sister's spark and into the pillars, taking her armor's color with it.

Dusk's song had just reached its crescendo…when it suddenly ceased.

The light flicked off and Dusk fell to the ground, her eyes open and drained of every speck of blue...making them a lifeless ash grey. Just like her armor.

The armor faded from Dusk, leaving her looking, aside from her wings, completely human.

Michael rushed forwards.

* * *

Dusk POV

So much blue…and now grey, nothing but greys and blacks. I heard voices and strong hands grabbed me and cradled me.

Dad.

"I…I d-did g-go…od-d?" I stuttered as Dad held me.

He nodded.

"You did very well," Dad breathed.

I gave a soft smile…

And my world went black.

* * *

Michael POV

I heard her death rattle…she softened in my grip and her head lolled.

I held my daughter's broken, still form. Her eyes had turned a dull, gunmetal grey, as all Cybreians did when they died…

Died.

I felt sobs wrack my form as I held her close.

My daughter, my Dusk…

Dead.

I raised my head and screamed to the heavens.

* * *

Authoress POV

The High King's keen reached across the planet…right to his wife's ears. Silver dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face…

And her own scream of mourning rocked the planet to it's very foundation. Mountains trembled and the landscape buckled and shifted at the High Queen's sorrow.

Elita buried her helm in Optimus' chassis, shoulders wracking with sobs. Arcee and Bumblebee embraced, both crying.

High above the planet the Evenstar winked out.

Dusk Andromeda Starfighter Greyman, Crown Princessa of Cybres, the Phoenix _Ivorra_…

Was dead.

**And I'll be working on book three tomorrow. I warn you, I'm heading off to Grandma's house for the Weekend...might not be anything unless I manage to escape until Tuesday. Credit to Rapidfyrez for the ambush scene. I could not have done it without you. You have a gift with action sequences.  
**

**Well, until tomorrow.**

**Song in title: ****_Ashes_ by City of the Fallen (Also, when I pictured Dusk's death, I have the sone _Prince of Darkness _also by City of the Fallen playing in my head, it just suddenly cuts off at the end...much like Dusk's sparksong does. I'd definitely listen to that and try to picture that scene)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
